


Your Tender Touch

by ElsaCha



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaCha/pseuds/ElsaCha
Summary: #珉浩，不正常ABO预警，大概就是A和O一样有发情期，会相互影响。#好怀念1718年会撒娇，很粘人的沈茶！所以我一定要写一个会撒娇的A！
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 9





	Your Tender Touch

阿沈的发情期来得很突然。今天本来是去探哥哥的班，买好了给工作人员的咖啡和哥哥的草莓牛奶，开车一个多小时到达了拍摄现场。但是想到终于可以见到“阔别”了一周的哥哥，阿沈内心的小鹿一点不觉得累的蹦跶了一路。

到的时候已经快天黑了，摄影棚里还在紧张地拍摄着，阿沈悄悄地把咖啡放在小桌子上，小声和工作人员打了招呼，示意大家自己拿咖啡。随后揣着草莓牛奶，遛到摄影师边上，欣赏他哥用尽全力地舞姿。

允浩沉浸在拍摄中，并没有注意到弟弟已经站在离他不到10米的地方，睁大眼睛凝视着自己。正在拍摄的是室内的舞蹈部分，整体灯光偏暗，浓重的红色灯光从侧面打过去，允浩的舞蹈一如既往地充满力量和激情，但在朦胧的光线里舞动的肢体仿佛被笼上了一层暧昧的欲念。结尾动作是一个漂亮的滑步，然后收势侧立。阿沈的视线轻抚过允浩眉骨边的汗珠，左侧颧骨上的T字亮片，最后黏滞在两片红润饱满，正在小幅度喘息的嘴唇上。

导演喊Cut的一瞬间，允浩的视线就锁定了呆呆看着自己的昌珉，两眼一眯，嘴角一扬，气场突变。阿沈看着像小蝴蝶一样飞向自己，笑得比草莓还要甜上一百分的哥哥，突然意识到自己的发情期好像提前了。当哥哥抱上来的时候，阿沈能清晰感觉到允浩身上淡淡的草莓气味正从每一个毛孔渗透进自己的身体，引起一系列不可抑制的冲动，而自己的大脑还在叫嚣着想要更多更多。

看着哥哥喝着自己捂热的草莓牛奶，和导演摄像一起审核拍摄的画面，阿沈钻紧了口袋里的抑制剂。有近在眼前的哥哥，他并不想现在给自己注射，只希望拍摄能赶紧结束，然后狠狠地拥抱哥哥一整个晚上。想到这里，阿沈望着哥哥的目光也变得焦虑又可怜巴巴起来。

允浩讨论的间隙瞟过来看到的就是自己弟弟像一只看着肉骨头的大型犬一样，紧紧盯着自己，无辜的大眼睛拼命扑闪扑闪，可怜度MAX。嗅着空气中飘散地一丝丝Riesling香气，允浩也反应过来弟弟的发情期居然现在来了。但是工作不能耽误，看弟弟应该是还能坚持一下的样子，允浩又继续和导演确认刚才拍摄的画面，只不过语速好像加快了那么一点点。

可能是阿沈的心中的期待外加碎碎念起了作用，刚才的拍摄非常完美，整个摄影棚都可以收工啦。默默看着哥哥和工作人员一一道谢，想凑上去挽着哥哥吸取一些草莓香气，又怕自己一靠近就会忍不住直接扛起哥哥就走。那也太失礼了，而且允浩哥一定会生气的，阿沈一边想着一边在心中默数小兔子来熬过这煎熬的等待。

数到206只毛兔子的时候，阿沈终于三个跨步移到了还在微笑着和工作人员聊天的哥哥身边。一手揽着哥哥的肩膀，飞快又不失礼貌地和所有工作人员传达了'谢谢大家照顾我们允浩哥'的主旨之后，直接揽着哥哥转身大步向车子走去，当然没忘记顺上哥哥的包和外套。

把哥哥塞进驾驶位，自己飞到副驾驶，啪车门一关，隔绝了外面的世界，阿沈理性的面具瞬间消失。

“哥，明明闻到了我的信息素，为什么还离我这么远！为什么还和工作人员聊着么久的天！”阿沈把脑袋重重地搁在允浩的肩膀上，表达着自己的不满，顺便狠狠地吸了一口哥哥清甜的水果气味，心里的小鹿被熟悉的味道安抚了，但是身体却在加倍叫嚣对伴侣的欲望。渴求肌肤相亲，渴求唇舌交缠，渴求最温暖的拥抱和最充实的占据。

“昌多里，和工作人员道谢是最基本的礼貌啊，工作就是工作，不能草草了事的。” 允浩双手捧着阿沈的脑袋把对方从自己肩上拉到面前，安抚地亲了亲弟弟因为发情而变得粉红的耳朵，和比平时更水汪汪的小鹿眼睛。“而且，我离你远一点你才能忍到现在吧。”

发情期烧尽了阿沈引以为豪的自制和理性，那些平时藏着心理的计较和委屈都不在隐藏，放大了无数倍地倾泻出来。“哥明明知道昌珉那么难受的，但是刚才看都不看昌珉一眼！哥，我好难受，好想要你啊！” 在狭小的充满了哥哥气味的空间里，阿沈已经完全被发情的冲动所支配，性器硬得发疼，想要被哥哥的手握住，或者塞进哥哥的小嘴里，被含着细细舔弄。

面对弟弟颠倒黑白的娇气质问，允浩并没有试图和这个不理智版本的昌珉辩解。舌尖舔过昌珉额头渗出的汗珠，又吻了吻弟弟写满委屈和渴望的眼睛。允浩把对方推回了副驾驶，系上安全带，发动车子开出片场，整套动作一气呵成，全然不顾弟弟一脸欲求不满外加迷茫震惊到呆住。

因为今天有大量舞蹈拍摄，所以允浩贴了隔离信息素的药剂在自己的腺体上，防止因为大量出汗而让工作人员问到自己信息素的味道。毕竟舞蹈太霸气全开的郑允浩，信息素居然是草莓味还是一个秘密。也得益于此，允浩现在并没有被昌珉诱导发情。“昌珉，再忍一忍噢，今天车震是不可以的。我来开车，很快就到家了。”

因为得不到伴侣的爱抚，阿沈难耐地在座位上磨蹭，企图缓解自己的欲望。看着近在咫尺却不被允许触碰的哥哥，阿沈的声音终于染上了哭腔，“允浩，哥，碰碰我吧，啊，哈，我，忍不了，嗯，哈，要等到回家的话，我会死的，啊啊。”

看着弟弟已经被蹭得皱巴巴，且不剩几颗扣子还完好的衬衫，凌乱汗湿得搭在脸上的发丝，已经盈满泪水的眼睛，允浩狠心忍住了现在停车撕掉隔离贴的冲动。现在还不行，不能再在车里做了，才不能让这个小子轻易得逞。

“啊～啊哈，哥，允浩哥，看看昌多里吧，啊，昌多里好难受，呜，啊。”无法疏解的欲望折磨得阿沈只能呻吟着，哭泣着祈求哥哥的允许。

在红灯的间隙，允浩终于伸手顺着弟弟的腹肌探进了弟弟的内裤，握着又硬又躺的性器，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“昌珉，在哥面前自慰吧。哥看得满意的话，回家就满足你所有的要求。”

日落后的街道上车流密集，而自己的Alpha正在身边自慰，喘息，呻吟，还好昌珉的车玻璃贴了防偷窥膜，不然来来往往这么多车岂不是都要看见昌珉现在的样子。虽然是omega，但允浩对昌珉的占有欲也很强烈，固执地守护着只属于自己的昌多里，会撒娇的，会耍赖的，会粘着自己不放手的沈昌珉。是他的Alpha，他的弟弟，他的队员，他人生的一大半，也是认定的会陪伴走完一生的人。

即使贴着阻隔剂，但沈昌珉这个人本身的诱惑就足够致命，白衬衫仅剩一颗扣子还勉强挂着，胸口正随着喘息剧烈起伏，牛仔裤半褪着，肿胀的性器正被弟弟自己握住撸动。虽是自己提出的让昌珉自慰，但现在允浩却有些不敢看。那身体他太过熟悉，只是瞟一眼弟弟充满情欲的面容，允浩就能回忆起被抱着操弄的频率。

忍着最后一丝理智把车倒进车库，允浩终于一把扯掉后颈的阻断剂，跨坐在对方腿上，狠狠地用吻封住了一路上都在呼唤自己名字的嘴。两人的信息素终于交融在了一起，在一杯白葡萄酒里掷下几颗草莓，然后狠狠碾碎，如此甜美，令人沉醉。

“昌珉，这么久都没射嘛，没有哥哥就不行吗？”允浩舔过昌珉英挺的鼻梁，对弟弟调笑道，当然手上也没有闲着，握着弟弟滚烫的性器狠狠撸动着。

信息素的交融就是一个信号，一个允浩哥点头的象征，昌珉的小鹿眼依旧充满委屈和不满，嘴上可怜巴巴地说着“对啊，没有哥就不行，哥哥多摸一摸我吧。” 但是动作已经大胆了起来，两手掌握住哥哥饱满的臀部狠狠揉搓，直到哥哥的腰都软了，感受到对方已经迅速被自己卷入了发情期的热潮后，直接将哥哥的脑袋往自己的性器上按，温柔又强硬，还撒着娇，“哥哥，舔舔糖珉吧。”

允浩的嘴真的太小了，只是含进一半都有些勉强，只能吞吞吐吐地舔舐着，再用手安抚剩下的部分。昌珉沉迷地盯着自己的性器塞满哥哥小嘴，把两片嘴唇都蹭到发红，更诱人的是哥哥偶尔看过来的眼神，一抬眼，坦诚地写满了欲望，是不自知的风情迤逦。很快昌珉就释放了出来，拿过纸巾让哥哥把嘴里的精液吐出来，亲了略微红肿的小嘴，颇为绅士地整了整哥哥身上被自己揉皱的衣服，又飞快地收拾好自己，搂着哥哥下车进了电梯。

这个夜晚还很长，剩下的还是要回家慢慢继续才好。


End file.
